My Way
by Amaterasu Masami
Summary: Goku is a secret agent and is chosen to protect Vegeta from a new threat  Frieza. Vegeta seems to be enjoying this sexy guy and feeling begin to grow as the danger escalates. Will they live to create a relationship? Hope you enjoy.This is a yaoi.


**My Way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Akira Toriyama does. Oh and let it be known now that I know nothing about guns.**

Vegeta's POV

It was an average day…that is until I came home.

My name is Vegeta and this is my story.

It started out as the usual. Being the big boss of a company I have to fire a lot of people and today that's just what I did but the stressful part is that some people make things to complicated and refuse to leave peacefully that's where I get the headache so I come home tired and annoyed. I throw my jacket off to the side and made my way to the kitchen and get some soda. When I walk back to my living room I notice there is a guy on my sofa.

Nothing wrong with the guy besides the fact that he was in my house without knocking, really sexy guy to. He had a white suit shirt in and black suit pants. He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed looking at me with a slight smile and spoke.

"Hello Vegeta nice place you got here." He stood up and walked towards me.

He was a bit taller than me so it was a little intimidating.

"What are you doing in my house?" He just laughed at me.

"Huh, they said you were straightforward. There's something I want you to know in the next…" He looked at an expensive looking watch. "About thirty seconds. Nothing from now on will be normal and…" He went to stand near the window. I followed behind him. "And?" He wasn't even looking at me anymore. "And…I'm the good guy in this situation."

Next thing I know my soda is spilling into my _white _carpet. I looked at the can and there was a round hole right in the side.

It was a bullet hole and it was only the first.

Dozens of bullets came flying through the window. Glass was flying everywhere and Sexy Guy was handing me a gun.

"Ever use one of these?" He said while taking out his own gun.

It was an average six bullet gun. Small and perfect for the hand the only question was why did I need it?

"No. Is there a reason I need to?" I was yelling above the bullets coming through my windows.

"Wow, you're not as smart as they said you were. Never mind just keep that just in case." He was blasting outside the window and I was pretty sure he was winning.

"Okay. I'll ask again, why the Hell do I need a gun?" I said while trying to look out the window.

"I'd get away from there if I were you." He blasted out the window again I saw a guy fall at his shot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I was tempted to blast Sexy Guy but currently he was the only one helping me…he did say he was the good guy.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise, right now follow me." He went towards my bedroom and I quickly followed.

He opened my bedroom window and was about to go out but he stepped back inside.

"Get everything important to you and put it in a small bag and if I were you…" Somebody was banging on the door. "I'd hurry."

Soon I found myself doing what he asked. I already had an emergency bag full of toiletries, emergency money, and clothes. I grabbed my wallet and walked toward him near the window.

"Now what?"

Sexy Guy did something even more out of the ordinary. He grabbed me by the waist and smiled at me. "Now we jump."

We jumped out the window to the waiting cement just before somebody knocked my door down.

Just when I was gaining my composure from the suicide mission Sexy Guy grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the street.

"Where are you taking me?" I was being grabbed by a guy I just met and I didn't even know his name.

I snatched my hand away from him and stopped moving.

"I want some answers right now."

Then a bullet flew right pass my ear. I even heard it whistle pass. The guys with guns had caught up to us.

"Still want answers?" Sexy Guy reached his hand out toward me and smiled as if we weren't being shot at.

"Yes but for now, you may save me." I held his hand and we were running towards the street again.

When we came to the end of the alley we reached a black charger. The guys with guns were still shooting at us and let's just say they had a better range.

"Get in." That was all the invitation I needed from Sexy Guy. I climbed in the passenger seat and before I could even get my seat belt on we were speeding away from the curb.

Sadly the guys with guns must've anticipated that and had black trucks zooming behind us in seconds. What's up with these people and black vehicles?

"Ever been in a chase before?" Sexy Guy was starting to get on my nerves with all these weird questions and statements.

"No and I was hoping I never would be." We made a sharp turn and I was sure that the car would flip over. I had to admit the guy was a pretty good driver and we were losing our pursuers.

"Ha, and they said you weren't funny. I'd like to answer some of your questions now if you want."

"Now?"

He shrugged and looked back at the road.

"If you don't want to I can answer them later. You want to get a bite?" He made another turn and we lost the last guy behind us. We slowed down and were blending into all the other cars.

"I'd rather not." Sexy Guy smirked at me.

"Well then we will make our way to a safe house." How could this guy be so calm about everything? It's like he did this on a regular basis.

I looked out my window trying not to make eye contact with Sexy Guy. "Is there food at this safe house?" Sexy Guy laughed at me.

"You couldn't call it a safe house if there wasn't."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then you may take me to this safe house."

Sexy Guy sighed. "They said you were bossy. Okay your _majesty_ I will take you to a safe house."

The safe house was very nice it was a nice home mostly made for rich people. It was a condo. When we go to the safe house Sexy Guy went straight to the kitchen while I chose to check out the bedroom.

The sight I saw made me wish the guys with guns had shot me.

In the middle of the bedroom was one king size bed.

"Want a bite?" I could've sworn my heart stopped for a few moments. Standing behind me with a plate full of food was Sexy Guy.

Before I bit his head off I studied Sexy Guy.

He still had his suit ensemble going on but he had taken off his tie and slightly unbuttoned his shirt. He looked kind of cute to tell the truth.

"You scared the Hell out of me! What the Hell is wrong with you?" He just smiled and walked over to the bed.

He patted the space next to him gesturing for me to sit next to him. I reluctantly sat down.

"I think it's about time I started explaining. The reason you are no longer at your home and are being shot at is because there is a man after you named Frieza." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"We have yet to find out why he is after you. My name is Goku. I have been assigned as your guardian until you are safe. Any questions?" He laid down on the bed and looked at me.

"I have one. How do you know so much about me? Who are _they_?"

Goku put a serious look on his face.

"That is classified information." I smirked. "Is there any way I could get this _classified _information?" This time Goku smirked at me.

"That would only be if one you joined my service and two you became more to me then my next mission."

My curiosity got the better of me. "How much more?"

Goku sat up and looked at me right in the eye as if he was looking at my soul. I blushed and turned away. That got a laugh out of Goku.

"You'd have to become my husband."

I flinched at the word. "Then you'd tell me everything?"

He nodded. "I don't think it's right to keep my life away from my lover." He laid down again.

"You don't have a lover currently?" I said while taking an invisible piece of lint off my shirt.

"No why?" His eyes were drooping and I could tell he was tired.

"No reason just curious." I laid down on my side of the bed trying to avoid touching Goku and fell asleep wondering besides the fact that I had assassins coming after me what else was going to change my life.

The next morning the sun shone through the windows and hit my eyes forcing me to wake up.

I was laying on top of Goku with my arms wrapped around his back. He had one arm around my back and for some reason his shirt was…gone. I didn't want to wake him so I moved slowly and sat on his hips for a second but he pulled me right back onto his chest.

I studied his features. He was so cute. A strand of hair was in front of his eyes and his mouth was slightly opened like a child.

I couldn't help myself but I bent down to kiss him. It wasn't a rough passionate kiss it was just a kiss. But being the well trained secret agent that he was it was enough to wake up Goku.

When I opened my eyes and pulled away Goku was smirking at me.

I think I turned a whole new shade of red when I saw those black eyes looking back at me.

"Well good morning to you to Vegeta." I couldn't move I was completely paralyzed so Goku made the next move.

He sat up on his elbows and reached one hand up and stroked the side of my head.

I still didn't move I just stared back at him that is until somebody started banging on the door.

It's too bad I was starting to enjoy this position.

Goku gently pushed me off of him and grabbed a shirt to put on. I was going to miss that sexy, chiseled, absolutely luscious…chest. Oh God what was I thinking?

Goku looked back at me and smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" I blushed and looked away from him.

"Get ready we're leaving now."

I walked across the house to look for my bag and once again a bullet flew pass my ear. What the Hell was up with these people?

Goku grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back toward the room.

"Are you trying to get shot?" He said while throwing me my bag.

"Stay down I can't have you dead, I still have some questions for you."

I blushed. The guys with guns had almost broken down the door. I was putting my shoes on and Goku was grabbing his weapons. He looked like he had an arsenal, how did it all fit in his shirt?

"Goku how do you fit all those guns and knives into your shirt?" He stopped putting this knife in his sleeve.

"They don't just go into my shirt." He walked up to me and whispered into my ear. "I have certain places I prefer putting _important _weapons like I put my weapon for _persuasion _in my underwear." Before I could even gasp the guys with guns broke down the door.

Coming through the door was a short orange guy with long white hair in a white business suit.

"Jeice? Frieza sent you? Keh, terrible choice." Goku folded his arms and stood up straight and stared at the short feature in front of us.

Instead of pulling out a gun or saying something rude back at Goku, Jeice did something completely out of the ordinary

Jeice smiled and blew a kiss at Goku.

"Oh Goku I didn't want to come either but if you had submitted to me all those years ago I wouldn't have to kill you. Such a gorgeous body to waste but don't worry I will give you a proper burial. It's hard to believe this is all over some worthless piece of trash like Vegeta." He glared at me.

"How dare you flirt with _my _Goku?"

I reached for the gun that Goku gave me and pointed it at Jeice.

"If I were you I'd watch who I was talking to. Tell me, why would Goku submit to such a tragic piece of work such as yourself you sad excuse for a tangerine? If I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Jeice threw a tantrum after that. "You meanie." He pointed at me and yelled at his men, who had guns that looked a lot more intimidating then mine.

"Kill him!"

Before the men could shoot Goku picked me up by the waist and we were running towards the back door.

Once again we run outside to a completely awesome car. It was a white BMW M1 hybrid and of all the cars I've seen today this one is the best but of course I'd never admit that.

"It isn't very inconspicuous is it?" I sat down in the passenger seat and we were speeding off again.

"I really prefer conspicuous cars. They always go the fastest. You can't get speed like this in a Porsche."

I couldn't help but smile at him.

Jeice POV

"Oh Goku you sexy bastard why did you have to go and do that? Now Frieza is going to have my ass although I'd much rather you have it."

I had lost the target and my 'sexy bastard'. I reluctantly placed my call to Frieza.

_Oh Jeice I hope you're calling with good news. _Said the annoying squeaky voice that belongs to the one and only Frieza.

"Sorry sir but I'm not. Vegeta and Goku got away from me." I pulled the phone away from my ear.

_What? You idiot! All you had to do was grab the guy and bring him here alive. You didn't shoot at him did you? _

I rolled my eyes, Frieza was starting to sound like a whiny child.

"Yes we did sir." Here it comes.

_Who do you think you are disobeying orders like that? I specifically told you not to shoot at him. You'll ruin him by shooting him. What could you possibly gain by going against my orders?_

I smiled and daydreamed about my Goku.

"Goku sir."

_Why did you shoot at Vegeta?_

I was starting to tune him out.

"He was totally flirting with _my_ Goku."

_Why Goku?_

"His gorgeous powerful body, his pure heart giving me compliments every chance he got, those sweet lips sending kisses down my neck, and when we make love that enormous length shoved up my…"

Frieza cut me off.

_Jeice snap out of it! I don't want to picture that I have somebody else in mind. Look if you catch Vegeta and bring him back to me in one piece you can have Goku._

I think I could explode with happiness.

"Really? Thank you sir. I will not fail you."

I hung up and made my way to the helicopter. Goku would be mine.

Vegeta POV

Goku and I have been driving in silence for about an hour. Once again I don't know where we're going and once again Goku won't explain anything. I was better off at my office.

"So Vegeta?" I flinched at the sound of Goku's words.

"You know I don't like Jeice."

"So?"

"Well you seemed to get really jealous when he was talking about submitting to me."

I blushed.

"I wasn't jealous I just don't like when people tell lies."

"To think I thought you cared."

"Why would you think that?"

"Harsh but I can play hard ball to. I distinctly remember _you_ kissing _me_. I'm pretty sure I have a right to believe that you care how about you?"

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't even meet his gaze. Why _did _I kiss him? How could I possibly have feelings for this man?

"We're here." I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped.

"Where are we?"

"The airport of course."

Goku's POV

"Goku slow down you're going too fast."

Poor Vegeta, they said he would be a whiner.

"I'm trying to avoid the cameras Vegeta I know Frieza has eyes everywhere."

"So where are we going?"

I studied his physique. He looked so cute with his lady-like body and pouting lips proving his irritation.

"We're going to have a little chat with Frieza."

_About 20 minutes later_

Being the timely person that I was I had us on the plane just as it was about to take off.

"So Vegeta tell me why did you kiss me this morning?"

He yawned and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Because."

"I'm listening."

He closed his eyes.

"I like you Goku."

I kept my composure at least on my face. On the inside my mind was screaming, _Holy shit._

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Sleep well Vegeta."

We got to New Jersey in a little more than an hour. We got off the plane and grabbed one of the cars I had stashed in [at least] every state.

"So how exactly are we going to get in unnoticed?"

I thought about that.

"I haven't gotten that far in the plan yet."

"What? Then why are we here? I thought you said that Frieza has eyes everywhere? Some guardian you are."

Vegeta pouted and stared out his window.

"We'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because."

I smiled.

"I'm your guardian."

Vegeta blushed and looked away.

"Well I guess I have to trust you. I'm still alive aren't I so you can't be that bad."

"I'll figure it out by the time we get there. I get all my best ideas under pressure."

Vegeta smirked.

"Is that how you got that jumping out a window idea?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm screwed."

"You're funny."

We got to Frieza INC in about an hour and…I still hadn't come up with a plan.

"Come up with anything?"

"Don't ask me, isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"I'm open to ideas."

"I've been notified that we're screwed."

"Stop worrying."

"How can I do that? We're going into the guy, who just so happens is trying to kill me, without a plan, with a bunch of guys who could probably snap me in two."

"Are you, doubting my skills?"

"Yes I'm, doubting your skills."

We walked inside the tall building. It was a nice place. It was a casino [most villains had one] and a strip club. It was built with and for both males and females.

We walked deeper and deeper inside until we reached the stripping part of the casino. I eyed some of the women we passed by, much to Vegeta's disliking.

"Hey, pay attention. We aren't here to enjoy the scenery."

"Jealous Vegeta?"

He blushed, it was so deep you could still see it with the strobe lights.

"No I just don't want anybody to attack us when you aren't prepared."

I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"There is nothing wrong with being jealous. You're cute when you are."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Well you should be 'cause the boss said that when I brought you in Goku would be mine."

Just then the crowd separated and Jeice walked out with a bunch of goons behind him carrying a bunch of guns.

"They said you were loud Vegeta."

"_I_ said that we were screwed but nobody cared,"

"Although we heard the loud slut we saw you on the cameras the second you came in, not a very smart move."

"Who do you think you're calling a slut? You fat ass hole!"

"Who do you think you're calling fat you prissy bitch!"

Before the two were nose to nose Goku stepped in.

"Boys please don't fight over me. Jeice, who gave Frieza jurisdiction to give me to someone?

Jeice wrapped his arms around Goku's arm and rubbed his head on his shoulder.

"Frieza, but I don't care by the time Frieza's done with Vegeta you won't want him anymore."

Vegeta pulled me away from Jeice.

"Hands off fat ass he's mine." I smiled at Vegeta.

"No, no, no! That is not how it's gonna work out. Get them."

The men with guns separated Vegeta and I and although I was knocking most of them out they just kept hopping back up.

They finally caught us and wrapped our arms around our backs. They pushed me down to my knees onto the ground.

Jeice pushed my chin up and smiled at me.

"Oh Goku such a sad position don't worry, I'll make you feel better later."

He stood up and looked at the men holding Vegeta [who was still struggling against the iron grips].

"Take the slut to Frieza's office. He has something planned for him."

Vegeta, although moving with determination, had the eyes of a scared child. I struggled against my hold to get to him.

"You care so much for such a disgusting creature. It's sad to know that you have lowered your standards. Watch Goku and take good care of him until I, freshen up."

Vegeta's POV

Okay if I lived the first thing I was going to do was kill Goku. Some super-agent he is.

I had given up my struggles against these huge guys with guns and was being pushed around to the back of this casino or club or whore house or whatever this place was.

We stopped in front of a door that said '**OWNER**' in big bold letters. One of the guards knocked and the door was opened by another large guy with sunglasses.

The guards pushed me inside the room. There was a giant wood desk near the back in front of the windows. There were men standing around in tight outfits [or thongs] around a giant leather seat that apparently had somebody in it.

One of the guys behind me spoke up. "Mr. Frieza? We brought him."

The swivel turned around slowly and sitting in it was one of the ugliest people Vegeta had ever seen.

He obviously wasn't human because he had white skin and a purple skull. He had two pretty cute guys sitting on his lap…gross.

Frieza gasped. "Oh goodie." He dismissed the other guys sitting on his lap. I watched them leave, their faces looked pretty average not angry or disgusted or even happy…weird.

"It's about time you brought him I thought I'd never see the day." He saw me eyeing the guys that were leaving.

"Oh don't mind them Vegeta." He caressed my cheek. "I only have eyes for you."

"Guards, release him you might damage something." He looked at me. "We wouldn't want that would we?"

The guards let me go and left the room.

"So Vegeta I'm pretty sure that seeing my casino slash strip club and the men that were sitting on my lap tells you why I want you here."

He walked around me and studied my feature's stopping at my ass.

"You know I would never love you?"

"I'm not really worried about love I'm really in it for the sex but you could learn to love me right? I could give you anything in the world if you gave me what I want."

"I still couldn't love you?"

He put his arms around my shoulders.

"Why Vegeta?"

"I already have somebody I love."

"Who is that?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I have to have him killed."

I turned around and stared at him with my mouth gaping.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Not very fond of that are you? I don't have to if you do what I say. Why don't you come to my bedroom and we'll talk about this later?"

"I'm sorry Frieza but I can't do that."

"Of course you can but first tell me who this guy is?"

I smiled and pulled out the gun that Goku gave me and pointed it at Frieza's head.

"Goku."

I shot the gun and Frieza fell to the ground with a look of shock on his face.

I dropped the gun and crumpled to the floor. Although Frieza deserved it I had killed a man…holy shit.

Goku's POV

I broke the door down and came in with my shirt slightly ripped revealing my chest and my mouth was bleeding.

"Vegeta I…"

I stared at Frieza lying on the ground with pink blood coming out of his head and mouth then at Vegeta, a ball sitting in the middle of the floor with a gun beside him.

I walked over to Vegeta and knelt down beside him. I tried to touch him but when my hand brushed his back he flinched away from me. He stared at me as though _I _was going to shoot him. His eyes were pooling with tears that haven't fell yet. I looked at him and spread my arms inviting him. He stared at my arms then at me and hugged me.

He silently cried into my shoulder. I could only tell by his body actions. His body was shaking with enormous tremors.

I rubbed his back and tried comforting him. "Hey its' okay Vegeta please stop crying." He pulled away and looked at me for a moment. I wiped his tears away. Then he did something that, although it was expected, was offly peculiar.

Vegeta kissed me.

He can't deny it this time. _I_ was attacked by _his_ lips and I fell on the ground with him on top of me.

When he pulled away instead of barking orders at me he laid on my chest.

"So can I say that you kissed me this time?"

He sat on my hips and smirked.

"Yes you may."

He leaned down to my face and stared at me.

"I love you Goku."

Although I was taken aback by what he said I smiled then I ran my hand through his hair.

"You know what they should put on your file?"

He leaned into my hand.

"Hm?"

"That you're cute when you say you love me. I find that a good and important piece of information."

I sat up and kissed him.

We sat there for what seemed like forever until our forever stopped short when Jeice walked in with his goons and saw us.

"Ugh Goku how dare you contaminate your lips on that animals? Then you have the gall to do it while looking so sexy. Oh I'll never forgive you."

"Animal? Why you conceited little I'm going to punch you so hard…" Vegeta tried getting up but I sat him back down on my lap and winked at him. He smiled and allowed me to kiss him again [with tongue]. Jeice all but exploded.

"Shoot them!"

I smiled against Vegeta's lips and picked him up, moving us before we got shot.

"Shoot them, shoot them, shoot them!" I ran around them and made my way to the door passing a pissed Jeice.

I was too fast for them. We were outside and in the parking lot before Jeice could bark another order.

"Get a shirt on Goku." We were in the car and driving off and Vegeta was back to his old self.

"Like you don't love it." I traced my abs with one hand and kept the other on the wheel.

Vegeta laid his head on my shoulder and moved my hand and replaced it with his. He started tracing my chest and yawning.

"I do love it. I'm sleepy."

"It's late go to sleep."

"Hm…I love you…Goku."

I kissed the top of his head.

"Love you to Vegeta."

He fell asleep lightly breathing on my shoulder while I drove for hours.

A couple hours later I stopped the car in front of a very important place.

"Vegeta wake up."

He looked irritated at me disturbing his sleep.

"What is it? Where are we? Why are you disturbing my sleep?"

I laughed,

"They said you weren't a morning person. We have to get out then you can sleep."

I got out the car.

"Where are we?"

I opened the door for Vegeta.

"We're at my house."

Being that I got an amazing pay check [that's how I afford all my cars], my house was amazing.

The outside was a pure white with a well cut lawn and a flowerbed near the front. The house had 3 floors [including an attic with high tech stuff]. Of course I had 2 cars parked out front [I have an underground garage] and no pesky neighbors.

With all the windows I had out front it looked like the house was made of glass.

"Wow, it's nice. Can we go inside now? I'm tired."

"Sure." I wrapped an arm around his waist and escorted him inside.

We went upstairs to my bedroom. It had an orange and brown theme with a king size bed in the middle.

Vegeta through his shoes off and plopped down on the bed and hugged the pillows.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Yes Goku?"

"You know Frieza had a lot of friends?"

"Mm-hm?"

"They'll probably want to avenge his death."

"That's why I have you."

"Well since your house isn't safe anymore and is probably in shambles I was thinking…"

"Ugh get to the point Go…"

Vegeta had sat up to look at me and flinched.

I didn't see the problem I was in my usual sleep ensemble. My pajama pants [and underwear] and no shirt what's the big deal. So I looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong Vegeta?"

He blushed and turned away.

"N-no…are you going to finish your statement or can I sleep?"

I laid down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Well I was thinking that you could stay here until it's safe or longer."

He looked at me for a moment then looked away and blushed.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, it would be easier to protect you."

"Thank you."

"So you'll stay?"

"Sure."

I caught him off guard and hugged him until I was pretty sure he couldn't breathe.

"I love you so much Vegeta."

"Yeah sure love you to now let go I can't breathe."

I let him go. Our current position was he was laying on top of me with his head on my chest and I was staring at the top of his head and stroking his hair while he was tracing my chest.

"Thank you Goku."

"It's fine. So tell me something?"

"Am I going to end up suffocating again?"

"Probably."

He sighed. "Tell me."

"Can we be considered…dating now?"

"Yes."

"Well you made that simple."

"Why would I say I love you if I didn't want to date you?"

"I don't know maybe it was the spur of the moment?"

He sat on my hips and leaned toward my face. He put his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Goku and I wouldn't lie about that."

I gave him a gentle kiss and smiled against them.

"Well at least now you may kiss me without any embarrassment,"

He blushed and pulled away from me but I pulled him back and pulled him into another kiss.

"Stop being so stubborn."

I licked his bottom lip getting access to his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I moved down kissing his jaw line. I could swear I saw him smile.

"Ticklish Vegeta?"

"…no."

I flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him to sit on his hips.

"Well lets' just see about that hm?"

I tickled his sides and he was peeling with laughter in a matter of moments.

"St-stop Goku ack quit it."

"Not until you admit it."

"Never I'm n-n-not ticklish."

"Then I guess we'll just have to stay like this forever."

"Fine, f-fine, I'm ti-ticklish."

I stopped and smirked at him.

"Was that so hard?"

He was panting and glared at me.

"The hardest thing I will ever do."

I laid back down and let him sit on my hips again.

"No there's something harder I need you to learn."

He looked at me with curiosity.

"What?"

I sat up and looked him right in the eye.

"I have to teach you how to protect yourself and that includes wielding weapons."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one because I can't _completely_ protect you _all_ the time which is what we learned at the casino. Plus you'll have a lot more people coming after you with Frieza dying and last but not least…"

I smirked and wrapped my arms behind my head.

"I have my fair share of enemies with my secret agent reputation."

"You say it as if that's a good thing."

"Well in the agency a man's rep is all he has."

"That and a bunch of cars."

"That's true."

He laid down beside me.

"Agents are stupid but okay I'll learn, this could end up being fun."

"Plus there are perks."

He looked at me curiously.

"Perks?"

I climbed on top of him and started unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt, throwing it on the floor. Then I started kissing down his neck.

Narrator's POV

Lemon Begins

Goku had what was left of their clothes off and threw them on the floor.

Goku was kissing and sucking at Vegeta's neck getting entertaining moans out of Vegeta. He moved his hand down to tease Vegeta's nipples

"Mmph…stop teasing G-Goku."

Goku smirked and bit into Vegeta's neck [just enough to break the skin].

"Ow damn what the Hell?"

Goku smirked. "Don't act like you don't love it."

"Bas-bastard."

"_Sure _Vegeta."

Goku moved his hand down when Vegeta's nipples were pink and erect to stroke Vegeta's length. He flipped his finger over the top and blew on the tip annoying the shit out of Vegeta.

"Quit,,,playing Goku.

"Be patient Vegeta."

Goku moved down to Vegeta's dick and encased it in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Vegeta's length and sucked.

"Ohhh."

Vegeta was close to his climax. Goku ran his tongue down Vegeta's slit, killing Vegeta with pleasure.

Vegeta came into Goku's mouth. Goku pulled away licking the remains of Vegeta's cum.

"Tasty."

"Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah whatever now suck."

Goku put three fingers near Vegeta's mouth and [although slightly pissed] Vegeta reluctantly took them.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Vegeta bit Goku's finger and gave a sexy smile. Goku flinched, his finger was bleeding. Vegeta sucked on it chuckling to himself.

"Ow! Why you little…" Goku pulled out his fingers and placed them near Vegeta's entrance.

"That wasn't very nice." Goku shoved 1 finger in Vegeta.

"Ack!"

"The pain will pass soon." Goku put in the second finger.

"Ow…shit it hurts."

"Such harsh language." Goku put in the third finger hitting Vegeta's sweet spot.

Vegeta arched his back against the fingers. Stars were exploding in front of his eyes. He had never felt anything so amazing.

"Ohhh!"

Goku started moving in a scissoring motion. When Vegeta was prepared he put Vegeta's legs on top of his shoulders and shoved his length into Vegeta's entrance.

"Oh!"

"You're so tight Vegeta." Goku pushed into Vegeta until he found his sweet spot making Vegeta groan.

He sped up and started slamming into Vegeta.

"Ah! Goku…Gokuuuu!" Vegeta came onto their chest. Goku came a moment later with a loud moan.

Goku pulled out of Vegeta and collapsed onto the bed. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and wrapped his legs around Goku's.

"Hn…nice perks."

Lemon Ends

Goku's POV

The sun woke me up the morning after. It came in through my think curtains seeping through my eyes making me wake up.

I opened my eyes to a nest of black hair. I ran a hand through the jostled hair laughing to myself.

His arms were wrapped around my neck and his legs were wrapped around my legs.

I untangled myself from Vegeta and decided on taking a shower, I was sticky.

**10 minutes later**

When I got out of the shower I grabbed my towel and started drying my hair.

"Goku?"

I walked to the door to the bathroom and looked into the bedroom. Vegeta was sitting up and scratching his head.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

He looked over at me and me and smiled.

"You look great."

I rolled my eyes and put a towel around my waist. Then I walked over to lay next to him.

"Well that doesn't sound like you." I felt his forehead..

"Are you sick?" He slapped my hand away.

"Shut up…dummy."

I laughed.

"Now that sounds like you."

He laid down on my chest.

"What time is it?"

I looked over at my alarm clock.

"One."

He looked at me for a moment then went into the bathroom to shower.

**10 minutes later**

"How the Hell could I have slept for so long? Why didn't you wake me up?"

He tried sitting up but he flinched and laid back down.

"What's wrong?"

"I have this sharp pain in my ass."

"Hm…peculiar." I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I guess I worked harder than I thought."

He blushed and started yelling.

"You perverted…stupid…conceited little…"

I pulled him onto my lap and pulled him into a kiss. He submitted almost immediately.

We pulled away for air. I pouted.

"Are you mad?"

Vegeta sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you now shut up." He kissed me again and climbed on top of me. I licked his bottom lip gaining entrance to the inside of his mouth. Before I could take off his towel the doorbell rang. It took about 10 more rings for us to finally realize that the guy wasn't leaving.

"Now I'm mad." He climbed off of me and wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out the room.

Narrator's POV

He yelled behind him.

"I thought you didn't have any _pesky neighbors._"

He opened the door holding the towel up with his other hand.

"Hello?"

Before Vegeta could react he had a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Hi Vegeta."

It was Jeice.

He looked Vegeta up and down.

"What the Hell are you doing at Goku's house?"

Vegeta smirked. If he was going to die he might as well do it in style.

"Oh he didn't tell you? We're dating now."

"Yeah right and what proof do you have?"

"You didn't hear me? I was yelling his name _all _night."

Jeice flinched.

"You're lying."

"My ass hurts too much for me to be lying, damn his dick is huge."

You could see the steam coming out of Jeice's ears. He turned a whole new shade of orange.

"You…you…" He regained his composure and smirked at Vegeta.

"Well I guess I couldn't expect much from a slutty bitch."

Vegeta pouted.

"You're just jealous because he _loves _me."

"Well he'll be mourning over you in a moment." Jeice put his finger to the trigger.

"Hey Jeice?"

Goku looked behind Vegeta to Goku who was pulling back the trigger to his hand gun [one of many].

"Go to Hell." He pulled back the trigger and shot Jeice in the head.

He fell over, blood already flowing from his head.

Vegeta backed away and sat on the carpet staring at Jeice.

Goku sat beside Vegeta and put an arm around his shoulder. Vegeta was trembling and laid his head on Goku's shoulder and kept staring at Jeice's dead body.

"This is why I always have a gun handy." Goku kissed the top of Vegeta's head.

"Teach me."

Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"Hm?"

Vegeta pulled away from Goku and stood up.

"Teach me how to protect myself."

Goku smiled and stood up in front of him.

"Well then lets' get started after I…clean up." He pushed Vegeta into the bedroom so he wouldn't see Goku removing the body.

He walked over to Jeice.

"I wouldn't have ended this way if I wasn't so amazing."

**2 years later**

"Vegeta it's me."

Vegeta looked behind him from the sink.

"Hey welcome home."

Goku walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta washing potatoes. He kissed Vegeta's cheek.

"How was your day?"

"No problems for once and you? Get any action?"

Goku started kissing down Vegeta's neck.

"Just a boring day at the office." Vegeta caressed Goku's cheek behind him.

"So you're bored huh?" Vegeta pulled Goku into a kiss and spoke against Goku's lips.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and opened his mouth s little allowing Goku's tongue into his mouth. Then he started stroking Goku's length through his pants, that is before somebody broke through the window on top of the sink.

"Everybody get down!"

Vegeta turned one eye and looked back at the man without pulling away from Goku.

"Just when I'm feeling lusty you guys want to just break down my windows."

Vegeta turned around holding a gun looking irritated.

"Do you guys' just love running my sex life?"

The guy was scared of this irritated man with a gun.

"N-no." Vegeta grabbed the guy by his collar and put the gun head down his mouth

"Then why are you here? Who sent you?" Vegeta prepared the gun to shoot. The man started begging.

"Please don't kill me? I don't know his name, he didn't trust us enough, but everybody says he's Frieza's father. I'm just a hired hand I don't want to die."

Vegeta started screaming, completely irritated. "Well do you think I'd just let you come in my house and kill me without a fight?"

Before Vegeta could shoot the pitiable man Vegeta put an arm on his shoulder.

"Vegeta it's not worth it." Vegeta pouted and pointed the gun at the guy he was holding by the collar.

"But he…" Goku held Vegeta's chin and smiled.

"Later okay? Right now we have to find Frieza's father."

Vegeta groaned and glared at the guy and through him on the floor.

"I didn't even get to finish dinner." Vegeta looked at his gun in disgust. "He got saliva on my gun…this is one of my favorites."

"How about I polish your gun later and take you out to dinner? Will that make you feel better?"

Vegeta buried his face in Goku's chest.

"Yes."

"Good now lets' get going." Before the couple could leave the man sat up and laughed.

"You don't think I'm dumb enough to come _here _without back up do you?" He pushed a button on his watch and started laughing.

Goku looked around the house. There was a new eerie silence. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Some more men came in through the doors and windows in the house.

"You filthy bastards I just had those replaced from our last dispute!" He glared at Goku. "I told you to let me kill this guy."

Goku came out of the cabinet and threw a bag at Vegeta.

"Come on Vegeta we're leaving." Vegeta had already knocked out three guys and was about to knock out another one before Goku through him a bag.

"But we _just _got back from another one of our _disputes_, I don't want to leave the house." Vegeta hit another guy with his bag, knocking him to the ground.

Goku punched another guy and put his arm around Vegeta's waist.

"We'll come back." Vegeta looked up at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise, now which car do you want to take?"

"I don't care." Goku gasped.

"How can you _not_ care?" Goku pulled them towards the door to the back door.

"Well where are we going?"

"Well if my sources are correct Frieza's father should live in…Italy." Goku was starting the car and Vegeta was climbing in.

"Why Italy?"

"I don't know. I'd go for never ending pizza and pasta." Goku hit the gas and they were out on the street.

"Well I guess I can live with that. It'll be like a dangerous vacation."

"Exactly."

"You know Goku this car isn't very inconspicuous."

"Are my cars ever inconspicuous?"

"No but would it kill you to get one?"

"Yes."

"You're so…"

"Amazing? Yeah I know."

"Whatever Goku."

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Yes Goku?"

"No matter what happens…I still love you."

"Love you too…even if you are a fat head."

"You're funny."

**Corny ending I know but I think everything else was great. Rate and review tell me what you think. Ta ta =]**


End file.
